Va'an
Racial Traits Born of the Islands Va'an are born in an environment filled with boats and seas. Va'an gain Heal and Swim as class skills. Master of Meditation Va'an are taught from a young age to meditate to restore their spirit in a way that other races have yet to master. Va'an may spend 5 minutes meditating to recompose themselves. Once per day by using this ability they may regain a spell-slot or prepared spell whose level is equal to or less than half the Va'an's character level (fractions rounded down). Alternatively, the Va'an may remove all non-lethal damage. Path of Life Va'an train from a young age to meditate to focus their mind and body. This allows them to move using their mind, even when the body rejects its commands. Va'an gain a +2 racial bonus to saves vs Paralysis Va'an Education Learning the ways of the spirits of nature and the beyond is mandatory training for all Va'an. Va'an gain +2 to Knowledge (Nature) and Knowledge (Religion) checks. Va'an Magic Even the most martial Va'an has some knowledge of magic. Va'an may choose a single orison or cantrip as a Wisdom based spell. They may use this spell any number of times per day. Physical Description The Va'an are shorter than Imran, though significantly taller than Dwarves, standing usually between four and a half and five feet tall. They are significantly more rotund and the extra girth tends to make them tougher, but less agile than other races. Their skin ranges from light to very deep shades of blue and even dark purple on occasion. Their ears are large and animal-like, usually hanging down to at least their shoulders. They have dark black eyes, with no apparent sclera, wide mouths and long noses. Many of their race are bald, especially males and they often wear a traditional black cap to keep their head warm. Under Va'an tradition, it is common for them to have numerous tattoos in the pattern of their family as well as many which are determined based on their temperament and personality. History The Va'an are a race of Island-dwelling folk steeped in mysticism about the sea. They are often found as travellers within the Empire having sailed up through Stormwash channel. They are usually merchants and traders, though many also work as thrill seekers. The Va'an have two native languages, one of which is used for formal occasions such as commerce or ceremony, while the other is used in less formal contexts such as with friends or family. Learning this context can be quite challenging for foreigners. The Va'an themselves believe that their race was born from the depths of the ocean by their creator god, the great Havana, which is represented as a cross between a fish and a snake. The great Havana coughed up the first seven Va'an upon an island, from which all other Va'an descended. As such, the number seven has great spiritual significance among the Va'an and thus many of their rituals involve seven participants, one for each of the original Va'an. Category:Race